


Amazed by you

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This World Inverted AU, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes it takes another perspective to see something that was always there





	Amazed by you

"You never cease to amaze me!" Magnus smiled, using his go-to saying in moments like these. Alec had almost single handedly figured out how to get Alec and Magnus 2.0 back through the portal to their own universe. He was pretty incredible.

Alec just smiled modestly and rolled his eyes before he went back to what he was doing.

"What?" Magnus asked his doppelgänger suspiciously, he knew that side eye, it was his own face giving it after all.

Magnus 2.0 looked between his more flamboyant self and the Shadowhunter he had known for only a few days before answering. He didn't know how any version of him had been lucky enough to pull that relationship off.

"Have you ever considered that the reason he surprises you so much is that you underestimate him?" He asked bluntly but meaning no offence.

"Uh" Magnus faltered, raising a finger to argue but …. well damn, he couldn't.

"Just a thought." The other him shrugged casually as he walked towards the Ops centre.

And what a thought it was. Magnus couldn't very well deny it when it had come from his own lips now could he. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall watching Alec go about his business with ease and vowed never to let himself be so easily amazed by him again.


End file.
